Women Talking Dirty
by Slave2Writing
Summary: Shego is a struggling single mother. Kim is a divorcee who is still in love with her ex. A friendship strikes between them but complications arise when unexpected secrets threaten to tear them apart. How deep are the bonds of friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written so... yay for me! This is based on the Helena Bonham Cater film, Women Talking Dirty. It's a great film. I recommend it to anyone.

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

"Shego come on! We're going to be late!"

Shego grinned behind her. "Aw, let me say goodbye just a little longer!"

"Shego get here now! You've wasted enough time already." Her mother wrapped her shawl around her arms. "You'll get cold!"

Shego bid one last wave to the ocean and laughed in delight as it waved back. She ran back to her parents and grabbed one of her bright green trunks and threw it in the car. Kissing her mother goodbye she put herself in the car as well.

Her mother sighed exasperated. "You still act as you did when you were six. How do you expect to survive college?"

Shego just smiled.

Her father heaved the last of the luggage (all bright green) into the car and then kissed his wife goodbye as well. "I'll be back by three at the latest." He turned to get into the car. "You ready to go, bio chemist?" Shego whistled a merry tune while nodding her head.

"And that's another thing," Shego's mother frowned. "I don't like the idea of you becoming a bio chemist."

"What's wrong with me being a chemist?"

"Oh, you just watch. There'll be a deadly disease named after you."

Shego laughed once more in delight before the car finally pealed away. She stuck her head out the window and screamed back to her mother. "Bye! Love You!"

"Keep out of trouble, Shego!" her mother called back. As an afterthought she hollered at the top of her lungs, "LOVE YOU TOO."

* * *

His eyebrows twitched for the ninth time. He really, really needed to scratch it.

"Kim-" he began, but she quickly glared at him and he shut his mouth. Damn, saliva started to build up.

"Kim-" he began again. She slammed her notebook down on the table.

"Ron, how am I supposed to do your portrait if you can't keep the fuck still?"

"But I want a drink." Ron whined.

Kim groaned. "Can you not wait until I'm done?"

"We've been at this for an hour!"

"Please?" Kim pleaded.

Ron shook his head. "Just give me a second to get a drink. I do stillness better when I'm too drunk to move around." He got up and headed toward the bar.

Kim sighed as she slumped in the booth. She had the perfect angle on him. She had nothing else to draw in this hel-lo! Who was that?

A good-looking young man was staring at her from the pool table. As soon as he saw her staring back he straightened his posture. With a quick blush she looked down at her glass and attempted a sip. She kept her head ducked down even as she sensed him approaching. When he was standing right in front of her table she chanced a glance. He smirked and she opened her mouth to say hi but closed her mouth when he lifted her glass and gulped down her beer. Not really knowing what reaction she was supposed to have she settled on sitting there watching him. After draining her glass he placed it down and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Well," he said grinning at her. "If I had waited until you finished, I wouldn't have enough time to buy you another."

* * *

"Welcome to Go University. It is our utmost pleasure to welcome you students to our halls. Go University was founded by…" Shego found it hard to listen to orientation with the looks that the super cute Spanish guy was giving her. She gave him a wink and then attempted to pay attention to the orator.

* * *

"Wait." Kim said, preventing him from kissing her. "I don't even know your name."

"Josh."

"Josh, I'm Kim."

He grinned again. "Can I kiss you now?"

* * *

"Now who among you can tell me what the difference is between…?" Shego found it impossible to listen to the questions when the super cute Spanish guy was whispering such sensuous delightful things. She giggled as he made a quick motion with his hands but stifled it as the teacher looked her way and attempted to again pay attention.

* * *

Kim nervously studied his face. He looked amused which she could interpret as good or bad. He finally shrugged. "I don't see anything wrong, honestly" he added when seeing her disbelieving stare.

She cupped her breasts closer together. "One's bigger than the other. You honestly can't tell?"

He reached over and squeezed them both in his hands, adopting a ponderous expression despite the fact that her moans were a turn on. "Ah, yes." He said. "This one may be a little bigger. Shall we measure?" he put one into his mouth delicately.

* * *

"In our first week we will look at how Newton's forces, interestingly enough, do not as people assume…" Shego found it hard to pay attention to her physics teacher with the quick brief squeezes that the super cute Spanish guy was giving her. She let out a small lusty moan, which briefly turned a few nearby heads, before straitening up and paying attention.

* * *

"You're absolutely fabulous." He breathed out. She rolled over to her side so she was facing him. He fingered her red tresses and brought one to his lips. "And you'll always be fabulous."

She shivered in delight as he crawled over her and kissed her neck repeatedly. Murmurs of "fabulous" swept her into light slumber.

* * *

Shego panted as Junior grabbed her toward him and rubbed against her. They kissed lustily but she pulled away suddenly. "What's fuck in Spanish?" she asked. Junior looked at her strangely, and then laughed. "Fuck." He said. He picked up on kissing her. Between breaths she gasped "I-like-Spanish."

* * *

He was pretty. Blonde, blue eyed, lean… maybe too pretty.

He kissed well. Soft kisses that made her melt and hard kisses that left her _begging_ for more. Maybe he kissed too well.

She loved him. When he got out of bed she put a palm on his naked back and waited until it was absolutely clear that he was getting up before removing it. When he came close enough to touch a feeling of wanting, needing, belonging erupted and at once she needed him _inside_. Maybe she loved him too much.

* * *

**Two Months Later…**

Shego dialed the number in the booth; half praying her mom wouldn't answer it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello mom."

"Shego!" her mom cried overjoyed. "When are you coming home?"

"Uh, well, actually I was thinking about staying here and you know, hang out."

"Well, we'll just have to come and see you then."

"No!" Shego started and nearly dropped the phone. "No, uh, I just moved into a new place actually and my new roommate, he- oh, damn!"

"He?" her mother's tone rapidly changed. "You're living with a man?"

Shego twisted the phone cord nervously. "Yeah, I-"

"Shego, why are you not coming home?" Her mother asked as if she did not want to know the answer.

Shego took a deep breath and briefly rested the phone on her heart.

"Oh my god." Shego's mother's voice came through the phone. "You're pregnant!"

"How do you know that?" Shego yelped out panicked.

"A mother knows." Her mother answered shrilly.

Shego sighed.

* * *

After two months of non-stop fucking Kim decided she was in love with the man.

"Josh, I want you to meet my family." She said, running her fingers through his hair. He shrugged. "All right."

She loved his casualness about everything. He let nothing faze him. She brought his face closer to hers. "Okay," she said. "Now, keep it steady." She proceeded to sketch his face. A much better subject than Ron was.

She called her parents later that day and let them know she was bringing a man over. They bought a nice wine and headed toward the Possible home.

What Kim saw as charming casualness, the Possible saw as a bored rudeness.

"What are you doing with that man?" her mother hissed at her.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"What's _not_ wrong with him?" Ann asked angrily.

Josh cleared his throat and Ann stiffened. Giving a stiff smile she rejoined her husband in the living room for tea. Kim made to follow but Josh held her back. She smiled at him. "What?"

He bent towards her ear and licked it. She giggled but stopped suddenly as she heard his question.

"Mom! Dad!" she squealed she ran back to the living room. "Josh asked me to marry him!"

James glanced at Ann before turning to Kim who was joined by Josh. "And, uh, what did you say?"

Kim beamed at the man beside her. "I said yes."

Ann looked down at her cup.

* * *

Shego stirred the soup slowly, humming to the tune on the radio. "Junior," she asked suddenly. "You don't know the name of this song, do you?"

Junior grunted indistinctly.

"Hmm?"

"No." Junior growled.

"Have you heard it before?"

Junior's hands flexed tensely. "No." he answered slowly, as if he was holding back another answer.

Shego shrugged and continued on with her humming and stirring. Junior got up from the table and sniffed the air. "That smells like shit."

Shego turned to him with a hurt expression. "_You_ could try cooking for a change."

"It smells like crap." Junior said. Shego turned away from, resolved to ignore him. Angered at this response, Junior suddenly lurched forward and grabbed the pot. Amidst her shocked protests he flung it out of the open window.

Shego screamed in fury. "What the fuck is the matter with you?"

"That food is shit!" Junior screamed back. "Qué usted no le está entendiendo perra estúpida?" In the heat of the moment he slapped her hard on the face. "Dios." He cried out. He cupped her face and gazed at her regretfully. "Shit, look what you made me do."

She glared back at him, and then suddenly he was flying through the air.

"Look at what you made me do right back." she snarled. He groaned on the floor. "Right," she said angrily, powering down her hands. "I'm leaving, see if I come back!" She stalked towards the door. "I don't need this much drama in my life!" she slammed the door behind her.

"Shit." Junior muttered to himself.

* * *

"What is that?"

Josh looked up lazily? "What's that, love?

"What is that?" Kim's tone was icy as she stared at his neck. "Is that a- a hicky?"

Josh scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

"Is that a hicky? A love bite? What is that on your neck?" Kim waited angrily for his explanation. His excuse.

"Oh that. Yeah it is."

Kim stood shocked. "W-what?"

"What?" he had the nerve to appear innocent.

"Who gave you that?"

He looked at her annoyed. Annoyed! "Nobody."

"Oh, I see." She turned around and hugged herself, it had gotten chillier. "Nobody."

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

She whirled on him. "You've been unfaithful to me! To me! Your wife!"

He scoffed again. "Oh, come on. What is faithful, anyway?" he walked toward her and grabbed her hands. "When I'm with you, I'm faithful."

She gazed at him incredulous. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that when I'm with you, I give you _all_ of me. Which is more than you do." Suddenly he was shouting. "You know, you're never quite… here. You're always doing your stupid little drawings and you're-"

She wrenched her hands out of his painful grip. "I'm an artist." She said quietly. "And those are not stupid drawings."

"Oh piss off." Josh said angrily. "You're always up in your own world. You're selfish and greedy."

Kim found her jacket despite the tears that were falling. "I'm going out." She said. Asshole.

* * *

**Next chapter, Kim and Shego meet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Shego glared at it until her throat begged for more. She sighed and took the drink. Orange juice. She went to a bar and all she got was orange juice. Tiredly she looked around the establishment. It was fairly crowded and not many free seats were open. God, her legs were aching. She suddenly noticed a free seat next to a woman. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she noticed that the woman was glancing at her every now and then. Oh, but she had a sketchbook with her it looked like. Curious, Shego grabbed her orange juice and headed toward her.

Kim frowned slightly in concentration as she rounded the belly. She paused and looked at the sketch so far. The hair was pretty simple to do, but she couldn't make out the face as well from that far away. She looked up to make certain exactly what her subject looked like but found her breath catching as she found it right in front of her.

"Ooh, great." Shego sighed plopping down on the chair across from Kim. "A seat."

Kim stared at her. Was the woman offended? She looked down at her sketch and pondered whether she should finish it or not.

"Oh, look at your booze." Shego said interrupting her thoughts. "I'm jealous. I had to give up because of Baby Boom here. But right after delivery I'm going to have a huge vodka and tonic." She gestured widely with her arms. "Huge." Kim gave a nervous sort of chuckle. Not sure what she thought of what turned out to be a very interesting subject.

Shego played with her hands for a bit while Kim decided to keep on drawing. She often felt like she should be embarrassed by drawing other people that she didn't know. She wasn't sure if one might consider it an invasion of privacy or not. But Kim liked things that she was good at. And she was good at drawing.

"So, what's that you're doing?"

Kim glanced up at her. She hesitated, but then decided to show her. Shego took the book from her and let out sound of amazement. "Wow, that's really good." She said, and laughed pointing to the picture her balancing a glass of orange juice on her belly. "I've never met an artist before." She gave Kim back her book. "I wanted to be a bio-chemist, but look what I did instead." She gestured at her belly.

Kim smiled tentatively at her. "Well, I'm sure you'll get around to it again."

Shego shrugged. "Maybe. What do you do?"

"Design costumes for movies."

Shego leaned forward excited. "Have you met many famous actors?"

"No, we only design the clothes, we don't get to dress them."

Shego pouted. "Oh, too bad."

"Yeah… um, could I continue drawing you?"

Shego smiled flattered. "You want to draw me?"

"If that's all right."

"Course it is. Do you want to see my Wonder Woman pose?"

A little later and Kim had finished the drawing. The bar was quieter now and they could both talk more easily.

"Is that a wedding ring?" Shego asked, inspecting her hand.

Kim nodded while sipping her beer.

"You look a little young to be married."

"You look a little young to be pregnant."

Shego grinned at her. "You're funnier to talk to when you're drunk. You get sassier."

Kim shook her head hard. "I'm not drunk and I'm not pregnant." She exclaimed. She paused. "I mean sassy."

Shego laughed again. "So really. How old are you?"

"Twenty three." She hiccupped. "How old are you?"

"Turning nineteen next November."

"I remember being nineteen." Kim murmured.

"Really? You remember those last four years?"

Kim swatted her on the head. "You should respect your elders more."

A little later Kim checked her watch. "I think I should go back." She said. She was amazed at herself for forgetting about Josh for such a long period of time. But then, Shego was a lot of fun to talk to.

"Me too, actually." Shego said rubbing her eyes. "Gotta get this baby home."

Kim threw money down on the table and helped lift Shego up. "I'll get a taxi for you."

Shego smiled at her. "Hey listen, can I call you sometime?"

"Of course. I'll give you my number."

* * *

Shego quietly shut the door behind her and managed to tiptoe toward the futon. Junior was already asleep on the bedding next to it. She heaved her self onto the futon slowly, and tried to get comfortable. She glanced at Junior.

"Junior." She whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." She sighed and turned on her side, facing the futon. "But you started it." She mumbled.

Junior's eyes opened slowly.

* * *

The next morning Shego rolled onto her back muttering sleepily. Damn orange juice taste in her mouth. She'd rather a hang over.

She turned to Junior to kiss him good morning but he wasn't there. She stared at his empty spot slowly before she sat up and got up. She went to their living room and called out "Junior?" Unconsciously she started patting her tummy when he didn't respond.

She sat waiting for him in the kitchen before she noticed an envelope attached to the fridge. Ignoring the check that lay inside it she read the note.

_Dear Shego,_

_I have gone home. I can't take it anymore. This place, this baby, it wouldn't work. I need space. A place where I speak the language; food and sunshine, wine and air. _

She stopped reading after that.

* * *

**Six Months Later…**

Kim sat sketching while Josh sat next to her watching the soccer match. The phone suddenly rang.

"Could you get that?" Josh asked.

Kim got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, uh, is that Kim?" A woman's voice spoke quickly.

"Yes, who's this?" Kim asked curiously. The voice didn't sound familiar.

"It's me! Shego."

"Shego?"

Josh looked up from the match.

"Yeah you know! Pregnant? At the bar?"

"Oh yeah." Kim laughed. "It's been a while. How are you?"

"Oh, well, I'm having the baby."

Kim pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. Then she put it back to her ear again. "What? Right now?"

"Yeah, I don't, I don't like to bother you right now, I'm sorry. But you're the only one I know and- Oh God! Fuck!"

Kim bit her lip anxiously as Shego's screams of pain came through.

"Where's your boyfriend?" she asked once her screams subsided.

"Who's Shego?" Josh asked curiously.

* * *

Kim felt surreal. She had never been inside a hospital since the day she was born and had hoped to never have to go again. But here she was, with a woman she barely knew and a bunch of serious looking nurses and doctors.

"What's happening down there?" Shego was freaking out.

"You're having a baby." Kim said dazedly.

"Do your breathing exercises, honey." One of the nurses said to Shego.

"I don't know any breathing exercises!" Shego snapped at her. "I didn't go to any of the classes!" She yelled out as a huge pain ripped through her. "Oh Christ!" Her hands began to glow. "I just thought I'd come in, pop it out, and go home again!"

Kim ducked as a plasma blast flew towards her. A doctor came forward and restrained Shego's hands with cuffs so that they only went towards the ceiling. Shego started yelling and rattling the cuffs.

Kim covered her ears and watched in horrid fascination as a tiny gooky thing emerged from Shego. Immediately Shego's yells turned into pants. Kim started to cry quietly as she stared at the baby.

Shego rolled her head towards her and stared as Kim started to gush. "It's so beautiful, it's so beautiful."

Shego swung her head to look at her baby. The doctor unrestrained her hands and she shakily took her baby.

"It's a baby boy." Kim gushed.

Shego walked out the hospital with her baby in her arms alongside Kim. Her parents were waiting for her there and as soon as they saw her, her mother exclaimed how gorgeous the baby was. Shego smiled as her mother held the baby and kissed her father hello. Kim held back quietly.

"You're just gorgeous!" her mother repeated over and over again to the baby.

"Where's this boyfriend of yours?" her father asked as he helped settle the baby in the car. "I thought he was the love of your life."

Shego kicked some gravel beneath her feet. "Oh, well he went back to Spain. Said he needed some air."

"Air?" her father glowered. "I'll give him some fucking air."

"No, it's all right. I'm better off with out him." She glowed. "Me and my baby are going to be very happy."

"Well, of course once you're back home you'll be fine." Her mother said mildly.

Shego glanced up confused. "Home?"

"Course. We're more than willing to help to raise the baby." Her father said. "And apparently you." He added sternly.

Shego shot a panicked look behind her at Kim.

Kim cleared her throat nervously. "Shego was saying how important it was for her to stay here in Go City. In a few months she can catch up with her studies."

Her mother looked up. "Well, she won't be having much time for studying when she's got a baby to raise."

Shego looked down again and kicked some more gravel.

Kim cleared her throat again. "No, but, um, I'll be here. I'll be popping in every day. I'm sure we'll manage."

Shego looked at her amazed. Kim flushed a little.

"And, uh, you are?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Kim."

"Huh," Shego's mother looked her over. "It's funny Shego's never mentioned you before. How long have you two been friends?"

"Oh, ages. For about… six months." She nodded to a smiling Shego. "She's my best friend.

"Ah." Shego's mother said. "That's good."

Shego kissed Kim on the cheek and whispered thanks.

Kim smiled as she got into the car and watched them drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A Year Later…**

The room was silent. Serene. She sank into the cushy chair with a guttural groan of satisfaction. Her back ached, her long hair up in a loose messy bun, and a body that stank to high heaven. But it was all all right with her because it was _quiet_. She sighed a little and sank even lower in the chair. There weren't many of these moments.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

In a flash Shego was up and running. Jumping over various clothes hangers and furniture she skidded to a stop in front of her baby's room. She ran to the crib and picked up the crying baby.

"Shh." Shego patted the baby on his back. "Shh, baby. Momma's here. Momma's here." She cast a tired eye to the clock. Only nine o'clock. A year and nine months ago she'd be dancing at a club downtown, having sex with Junior in dirty back alleys, and making her way to university if she remembered why she came to Go in the first place. She supposed that her life hadn't gotten any worse, just different.

She paced up and down her little hallway repeatedly shushing her baby, bouncing him on her hip. "Sleep, dear God." She pleaded with him. "Sleep."

Kim knocked on the door and waited. She snapped her neck up when she heard something on the other side fall over, it sounded like a table; a few curses; and a baby's wail. She quickly put a smile on her face when the door opened but it slowly slid off her face as she took in Shego's raggedy appearance.

"You look like shit." Her mouth said.

Shego glared at her, but made no reply. She _did_ look like shit. She was beginning to suspect that she might just be losing hair as well after all the times that the baby had pulled it out.

She pivoted on her heel and walked back toward the kitchen where she was attempting to feed the baby. Kim followed her gingerly.

"So, uh, how are you?" Kim asked as she watched Shego try to shove food down the baby's resisting throat.

"How do I look?" Shego growled out.

"Well you-"

"I'm terrible!" Shego cried out and threw the baby food in the air. "I feel terrible, I look terrible, I am terrible!" she stalked over to Kim and grasped her shirt. Kim tried not to gag at her friend's smell. "Do you know how hard it is to take care of that?" she pointed behind her.

"I can imagine it's hard. How long have you been up?"

Shego let out a strained chuckle. "I haven't been asleep since yesterday."

Kim pried her hands off of her. "Okay, I'm running this joint now. First off, you need to take a shower." She pushed the un-protesting Shego out of the room. "And then we'll clean up this whole mess together and get the baby to eat. Then you and the baby can both take a nap. Sound fair?"

"You really could do with a break." Kim said as they settled down. It was one of those rare occasions where the baby was actually sleeping soundly.

"I can't." Shego sighed. "I have to care for Aiden."

"You deserve a break. Haven't you ever heard of a baby sitter?"

"I don't trust strangers."

"Uh, hello? Am I a stranger?"

Shego craned her neck toward her. "Josh would let you?"

Kim bristled. "My husband doesn't dictate what I am allowed to do."

Shego put up her hands defensively. "Calm down madam feminist. All I meant was would you two like to spend the night apart? For something so trivial."

"It's not trivial. You need a break. You're wearing yourself out."

"You sure it's not you who really needs the break?"

"Can't you just accept a present when you're given it?" Kim asked frustrated.

"No."

"Josh and I are doing fine thank you."

Shego looked interestedly at her fingernails. Though Kim and she had been best friends for a year now, she had never met Josh. But from stories that Kim had told her about, she garnered that she really wouldn't like him. He seemed to be an arrogant, cheating, self-absorbed bastard that shouldn't be worth two cents to Kim.

Kim sighed in frustration at Shego's silence. "Look, just think about it, alright? Sleep on it. We can go out to a bar or just hang out in the park or go to the movies or whatever. You're birthday is coming up soon. We can do something special then."

She gave Shego her puppy dog pout and Shego groaned. She was much too tired to fight it and really, it would be nice to take a break from motherhood. "All right, on my birthday."

* * *

Kim trudged home half reluctantly. She adored Aiden and was more than willing to hang out with Shego. But though she'd never admit it to her, she had a point. It wouldn't do for her marriage to start making it a habit to be away all night from the house. Just because Josh did it… no. She wouldn't go down that road.

When she got home she found him lying on the couch watching soccer. "Hello." She kissed his cheek.

"Hello." He said briefly taking his eyes off soccer. "Where were you?"

"Shego's."

He grunted slightly.

"What?"

"You seem to spend a lot of your time there."

Was that a hint of jealousy in his voice? Privately she felt flattered. Any interest in her she would take. "I guess I do."

She waited until the commercial came on to speak again. "Joshua…" he sat up a little and turned his head to look at her. "Do you ever think of having children?"

Josh looked surprised at the idea. "No."

She dropped her head and in a unique moment of tenderness he leaned forward and cupped her chin in his hands. "I like our family just the way it is. Me and you. Together we're fabulous. We don't need a baby in our lives to make us happy. We're happy now."

But I'm not, Kim wanted to say. I'm not happy. But instead she smiled and nodded and turned to watch the game.

* * *

A few days later Shego decided that she'd like her break now. Her parents came to visit and offered to take care of Aiden for her. She stayed long enough to give Aiden his little light show ("Don't play with your plasma!" her mother shouted at her. "Why should any mother even have to tell her daughter to do that?") and then cooed at him and rubbed his chubby little stomach before heading out. She went to the bar that she met Kim in and called her from there.

"Hello?" Josh answered the phone.

"Hello? Is Kimmie there?" the voice asked.

"No, she's out. Is this the famous Shego?" Josh asked interestedly.

"Yeah, uh, I wondered if she could come out and play."

"And is that what you're doing now?" Josh smirked. "Out playing?"

A bunch of static came through the phone followed by Shego's voice. "Listen, I can't hear you so well from here! Will you tell Kimmie I called? I've got the night off and I'm at the bar on Main Street! Will you tell her?"

"Yeah." Josh looked up as Kim exited the bathroom. "When she comes back."

He hung up the phone and went to get his coat. "I'm going out." He said.

"Where?"

"A friend called. Wanted to get together."

"How long will you be out?"

"Late." He was gone.

Kim went to the bedroom sighing. She picked up her phone and called Shego.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Go, this is Kim. Is Shego there?"

"Oh hi Kimberly, honey. No I'm sorry Shego stepped out, I don't know where to and with that girl, I don't think I want to."

"Oh, okay. Do you know when she'll get back?"

"Not too late, I hope. We volunteered to stay the night and care for Aiden but I don't want to spend half the night worrying about both of them."

"I'm sure it'll all be fine. Tell her I called, please? Good night."

"Good night dearie. And I will."

Kim hung up the phone and sighed. She wished Shego had a cell phone but she claimed that every time she heard it ring or vibrate in her pocket she freaked out and burned it to ashes. Kim just thought she was too lazy to choose a service.

She decided to call Ron next.

"Hello? This is the Ron-Man speaking."

"Ron-Man?"

"Oh, hey Kim. What's up?"

"Are you busy? Do you want to get together?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on over."

* * *

Shego tapped her fingers on the table, bored. It suddenly occurred to her that it was a little sad that the only friend she had in all of Go City was Kim. _Maybe I should branch out_, she thought to herself. _Then I wouldn't be here alone in a booth_. She wasn't sure how long she'd wait for Kim to come but soon all thoughts of Kim fled her mind when she caught sight of a very good looking man staring at her.

She nervously took a gulp out of her drink as he took a shot at the pool table and then came around it, heading towards her. She put down her glass and decided to focus on a point on the table. She had been out of the game for over a year.

Suddenly he was in front of her. She peered up at him shyly. He had tussled blonde hair and a silver earring in his ear. A pretty face and a good body. Obviously older than her. Around thirty or so. Or late twenties.

He took the cigarette he was holding and put it out on the ashtray on her table. Then he grabbed her glass of beer and chugged it down. She smiled slightly as he set it down, impressed at his daring.

"Well," he said grinning at her. "If I had waited for you to finish, I wouldn't have had time to buy you another."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"So who're you?" Shego asked as he sat down. "I'm Shego."

"That's an unusual name." he handed her a drink. "I'm Freddy."

"Hmm, I think I like mine better."

'Freddy' laughed. "I like yours better too."

* * *

"So how're things between you and Josh?" Ron asked as he sat back down on the couch. Kim shrugged. "We're getting on."

"No more passion?"

"We're still having sex."

Ron covered his ears with a groan. "_So_ don't wanna hear that KP."

"You _asked_."

"I meant emotional passion."

"Oh… well, of course. I mean… in all relationships things scale down."

Ron quirked an eyebrow.

"We don't need passion." Kim said defensively.

"Than what do you have?"

"We have love."

"_Are_ you two in love?"

Kim looked at him angrily. "That's a really dirty thing to say Ron."

Ron nodded slowly. "Maybe. But I bet a lot of people say that to you."

Kim slid off the couch. "I would appreciate, even more so from my friends than my family, some support for our marriage."

Ron leaned back. "But we don't support it. Josh is a jerk."

"Then support _me_."

Ron looked up at her and sighed. "C'mon." he patted the seat next to him. "Let's watch the movie already."

* * *

Throughout the night 'Freddy' had been moving closer and closer towards her. Shego didn't mind, 'Freddy' had a nice smell to him. And his eyes were a beautiful blue. Bright. Intense. Shego started to feel an excitement rise within her. The music was pumping loudly but the sounds started to ebb away. The air seemed foggier with smoke. She supposed she was drunk. She could still see his eyes clearly, though.

"Have you had this drink before?" he shouted into her ear. He indicated his drink filled to the rim with foam on top.

"No!" she shouted back.

"Do you want some? It's good!"

"No thanks, it looks a little strong!"

"Have just a little bit then." 'Freddy' swirled his middle finger around the rim of the cup and lifted it to Shego's mouth. She tentatively stuck her tongue out and licked it quickly. 'Freddy' kept his finger in the air so she went farther and lightly bit on it. She looked up into his eyes and found him smiling. He gently rubbed his finger across her lips.

* * *

"So why haven't you introduced Shego and Josh to each other?" Ron asked as he stretched.

"It's not like I'm avoiding a confrontation. It's just never come up."

"Uh, let's see. You've been Shego's best friend for a year and Josh's wife for two years. They both live in the same city within reasonable walking distances of each other. Both of them fairly important people in your life. They've _never_ met?"

Kim shushed him. "I love this part." She looked with rapt attention towards the screen.

* * *

As soon as 'Freddy' opened the door of the motel she attacked him again. They kissed breathlessly as they stumbled through the hall. Shego crouched down; fumbling with his zipper, until 'Freddy' pushed her through and they landed on the bed. Wasting no time they tore the clothes off of each other. Shego managed to keep her plasma in check. She never showed that on a first date. With a gasp she bucked her hips as he entered into her.

"Oh, Freddy." She moaned. "It feels so nice. I've forgotten how nice it feels." She gasped in pleasure as he thrusted his hips towards her own. "How-uh- how's it feel for you?"

"It feels-fantastic!" 'Freddy' groaned out.

"No!" 'Freddy' paused abruptly. "No, I mean, how's it feel down there? Is everything all right? Does everything feel like it's in place?"

"What?"

"This is the first time since my son was born." Shego looked up at him, both desire and innocence etched on her face. 'Freddy' laughed softly.

"You really know how to turn a man on." He kissed her hard and she giggled into the kiss. He continued his thrusting. Screams of "Oh Freddy!" filled the room through the night.

* * *

Kim sighed as she got back home. Josh wasn't back and Shego hadn't called or left a message. She crawled into bed.

* * *

Shego woke lazily to rays of light streaming through the curtains. The first thing she noticed was that she felt unnaturally heavy. She opened her eyes wider and her brain slowly acknowledged the man sleeping, half his body on her own. She stared at him for a few seconds with a silly smile, then she caught sight of the clock. She shot up in bed with a snap. "Fuck."

* * *

A church bell rang as she ran past the market, attempting to pull on her shoes as she hobbled along a cobble road. _Yeah, God, I get it_, she thought angrily. _I'm a really bad girl_.

She panted as her house came into view and leapt up the stairs. She nearly stumbled as she reached the top when Nanny Nane called out to her in her morning robe.

"Ah, my favorite neighbor." Nanny Nane waved her newspaper at her.

"Oh, hello Nanny. Sorry, have to go. Have to get in." she fumbled with her keys.

"Absolutely ducky. I'll see you later."

Shego flashed her a quick smile before hurrying in. The house was quiet. She tiptoed past Aiden's room before throwing her shoes onto the floor and sliding into bed, throwing the covers over her.

A second later her mom walked into the room, and tripped on the shoes.

"Shoes, Shego." She said annoyed.

"Hmm?" Shego put on a dazed tone. "Oh, sorry."

Her mom looked her over suspiciously. "What time did you get in, then?"

"Don't know. Ages ago."

"Just as well. We have to go shopping this morning. Come on, up."

Shego inwardly groaned.

* * *

"So where were you, anyway?" Kim asked her. "I called your mom and she said you wouldn't be out too late."

Shego grinned. "I wasn't planning to."

Kim rolled her eyes. "I take it you met someone?"

Shego sighed dreamily. "The sex was so good."

"Jesus Christ, Shego! You had sex on the first date!"

"Uh, technically it wasn't a date…"

"Oh my god, what were you thinking? Do you know anything about him?"

Shego thought for a second. "He's a great fucker." She offered eagerly.

Kim scoffed.

"Uh, excuse me." Shego said still smiling. "How long did you wait before you and Josh-"

"Oh that was different." Kim said blushing.

"Oh really?" Shego laughed.

"Yes we were- oh hi!"

Shego turned to see whom she was talking to when she found herself facing 'Freddy'. She smiled surprised and smiled wider as he leaned in to kiss- Kim?

"How are you?" he asked Kim.

"Fine." Kim smiled.

He smiled at her and then looked at Shego. "Why you just have to be Shego."

Shego stared at him as Kim apologized and introduced them.

"Shego, Josh. Josh, Shego." Josh smiled at her and extended his hand. After a moment, she mechanically rose and shook it.

"You're Josh." She said slowly.

"Yeah." Josh said.

Shego stared at him to Kim. "Right." She said. She felt a headache coming on and gravity starting to shift. Was that the world that was tipping over? She took a deep breath and then smiled at Kim. "Okay well, I have to be going. Have to get Aiden." She turned to Josh. "Nice to meet you… Josh."

"Likewise." He flashed her a cute smile.

She repressed the urge to throw him a flaming burst of plasma.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later…**

Shego started sobbing uncontrollably, the blue plus in her hand. "I'm a fool." She moaned. "A stupid shitty slut of a fool."

She wiped her eyes and gazed at Aiden fiddling around in the empty bathtub.

"I slept with my best friend's husband." She confided to him. He threw a rubber ducky down.

"I'm so fucked." She moaned. "Fucked, fucked, fucked."

Aiden attempted to twist one of the knobs.

"Oh, but I didn't know who he was." She looked at Aiden angrily. "But I know he knew. Bastard."

Aiden made a few cooing sounds.

"And now look at me." Shego threw her hands in the air. "I'm pregnant." She looked down. "I'm going to have to tell her." She groaned again and ran her fingers through her messy tresses. "I am so fucked!" she angrily cried.

"Fuck."

Shego started. She looked around the room wildly before her eyes zeroed in on Aiden. "What did you say, baby?"

Aiden looked back at her.

Shego crept toward the tub. "Can you say 'fuck' for mommy, sweetheart?"

"Fuck."

Shego squealed in delight and picked up Aiden. "Your first word!" She swung him around the bathroom with him giggling. "I have to call everyone and tell them!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Kim frowned a bit as a tickling sensation spread through her feet. She cracked open an eye before squealing in surprise at the forthcoming assault.

"Josh!" she squealed.

She fought him off and scrambled out of bed; his infectious laughter following her.

"C'mon Kim!" Josh ran after her grinning broadly and proudly carrying a long white feather.

"Go away!" Kim wailed behind her as she dodged a table and slid behind their one couch. Josh laughed as he leapt over it and grabbed a crouching Kim. Kim struggled in his grip but his merciless tickling soon put her into a frenzied state of hysterics.

"Josh." She giggled out when his tickling tamed.

"What?" he idly asked. He moved the feather lightly to her ear and down to her neck.

"We overturned the couch." She playfully pouted.

Josh looked up at their couch. The pillows stuck out and their rolling around had overturned it. "Ah so we did." He sent a filthy grin towards Kim. "Let's right it up again shall we?"

Kim giggled madly as he launched himself at her, a new form of tickling present in his mind.

* * *

They had walked past a furniture store two days after they had gotten married when Kim had seen it. A gorgeous purple couch with golden trimming on its pillows. She had pressed her whole body to the glass window in order to gaze at the beauty. It wouldn't really mesh with their place, Kim had thought to herself, but the thing itself was great art that the apartment could afford to fade into the background for it. She had immediately attempted to stop the thought process when she caught sight of the price and deduced that a semi-struggling artist and a semi-struggling writer wouldn't be able to afford it. She tore herself from the window and walked over to Josh who was waiting for her at the corner.

Josh had had a bike back then. A sleek black one with a dash of red on various parts and on the handle bars. He called it his Fox and rode it every single day. They had ridden it that day back home and Josh was driving it unusually slowly.

"Josh, baby." She had asked. "Are you okay?"

He had been soft in his reply. "I'm just growing up, darling."

The next day she had walked home from an art convention where Josh greeted her in front of a huge bulky shape covered in a long white sheet.

"What is it?" she had asked.

He had smiled at her then. Proudly. And with a flourish he had tugged off the sheet and there was her couch. She stood there for a second in shock before running toward it and plopping down on the soft cushiony purple pillows.

"This is fantastic!" she had yelled out joyfully. "Oh, it's absolutely gorgeous!" She continued to gush as he sat down next to her on it and she hugged him briefly before running her hands on every inch of the couch.

"But, wait!" she had shot up from behind the couch to peer at him. "How could we afford it?"

"I sold the bike."

"Your Fox?"

"Yeah."

Kim was astounded at his careless shrugs. "But- but you love your bike."

"I wanted to give you this couch as a wedding present. You like it don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then don't think on it darling." He had cupped her face, then, and kissed her softly. "This, Ms. Possible, will be _our _couch. Our fabulous couch for two fabulous beings. Sometimes we'll sleep here; sometimes we'll sit next to each other, me with my books and you with your sketchpad; sometimes we'll stretch out quietly next to each other; and sometimes, yes sometimes we'll fuck." She had laughed a little and again he softly kissed her. "But _always_ Kim, we'll be fabulous."

Kim had put her arms around his neck. "Make me feel fabulous now, Mr. Mankey."

* * *

It had bothered her, a little, that he could give his bike away so easily. Which was a ridiculous thought because obviously Josh saw her as more than just a possession. Not something to use to trade up…

She wished that her friends and family could experience the kind of generosity that Josh had shown her. But they had always been critical of Josh. It didn't matter. They knew they loved each other.

"Hey, I'm going out." Josh said. "I've got a meting with a publisher."

"Oh, okay." She kissed him as he got out of bed. "Don't be too long."

* * *

"Hey Shego!"

She sucked her teeth and picked up the pace as much as she could while she was pushing the stroller.

"Shego!"

"What?" she barked behind her.

"Slow down, will ya?"

Despite herself she did slow down and allowed Josh to catch up with her. He swept a hand threw his hair and took out a cigarette.

"Got a light?" he asked casually.

She took a hand off the stroller and lit her middle finger. Josh raised an eyebrow before leaning in to catch the flames. "Thanks." He puffed out.

She angrily continued on. Josh kept pace with her. "Going to see Kim?"

"Yeah, that's right." She glanced at him. "I'm going to tell her about us. About what happened. God! What the fuck Josh? You knew who I was that night!" she stopped the stroller with a lurch. Aiden stirred a little but didn't wake.

Josh turned around and leered at her. "You're not actually going to tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"I didn't know who you were!" Shego shouted at him.

"Because it sure as hell sounded like you enjoyed it." He smirked at her furious expression and then turned to walk away.

"I'M PREGNANT YOU BASTARD!" Passerby on the street walked passed more slowly.

Josh looked at her astounded. "Pregnant?" Shego looked down at her feet frustrated. She hadn't meant for that to slip, or rather explode from out of her. She hadn't wanted him of all people to know first.

"Pregnant?" Josh repeated again. "Jesus Christ, didn't you use anything?"

Shego looked up defensively. "Didn't I use anything? What the fuck about you? You were the one who planned it!"

"I thought you women were supposed to be in control these days! Hey!" he followed her as she pushed Aiden (miraculously he was still asleep) past him. "Well you can't tell Kim."

"Of course I do! She has to know the kind of fuck you are!"

"Look." He ran past her and stopped in front of the stroller. "If you tell Kim, you'll break her fucking heart. It's all she's ever wanted, my baby."

"I have to tell her."

"Why? Just have the baby. Kim will never know who the father is!"

"I'll know!" Shego snarled at him. "She's the greatest friend I've ever had. And I want it to stay that way."

Josh threw down his cigarette. "Well, Shego, it's your call. But my guess, you tell Kim whose baby that is, she'll never talk to you again."

Shego looked down with a struggled expression.

"Look, have the baby, stay friends with Kim, we're all happy."

Shego sighed and turned the stroller around. "You know," she said to Josh. "Kim is a great person. I don't know why she ended up with a douche bag like you."

Josh had the nerve to smile at her. "It's because I'm so cute."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Three Months Later…**

Shego pushed the stroller slowly through the park. It was getting a bit chilly out and it was times like this that she missed having Junior around. If not for someone to wrap her up in their arms, then someone to push Aiden in the park and allowing her to rest on a bench somewhere. She was tired.

The wind picked up and the faintest trace of salt graced her nose. She missed living close to the beach. She had always loved the power of it. The huge winds that pushed and pulled her, the resonating slap of the waves against the sand… although now these gusts of wind seemed to give her more trouble then she had on the beaches when she was a teen. Suddenly she smiled to herself. When she _was_ a teen. She was a grownup now.

"When did that happen?" she whispered to the sleeping Aiden.

Aiden was always sleeping it seemed. Shego hoped that his sibling would be as easy to manage. It would be especially appreciated after all the crap she was getting from her family.

"_You have to tell her."_

"_I know, ma."_

"_So what are you waiting for? You know! Here," she thrusted the phone at Shego. "Call."_

_Shego batted the phone away. "It's not as easy as that! She'll hate me if she finds out."_

_Her mother cast a stern eye on her. "Do you have to tell her?"_

"_Yes ma. I have to tell her, but she'll-"_

"_Will she appreciate the truth sooner or later?"_

"_Probably sooner but I-"_

"_Call her Shego!"_

"_I WILL!" Shego's hands alighted in her anger. "Can you possibly understand the delicacy of the situation?"_

_Shego's mother drew herself to her full height. "Put out that foolish light." She said imperiously._

_With a growl Shego did._

"_I want you to know that you are not entirely innocent here. If you had been careful and safe you wouldn't be pregnant."_

"_He was the one who planned it! I was being used! I didn't even know who he was!"_

"_Well maybe if you spent a few days learning about a person before taking them to your bed, you could prevent such a thing from happening again!"_

And she was right, Shego lamented. But that hadn't been what Shego needed at the moment. She needed support; she was providing enough self-loathing. She didn't need her mother trying to instill it. Kim was being supportive; she thought that the father was some party crazy loser who Shego fell for. Shego much preferred her thinking that she was some foolish girl falling head over heals in love with every cute guy who winked, than some sleazy slut stealing her husband away from her.

She wondered most every day if she should follow her parents' advice and tell Kim, or follow Josh's advice and live with the secret.

"Yoo hoo! Shego!" Shego turned at the sound of her name.

"Nanny!" she called out. Nanny Nane huffed as she speed walked towards her.

"I was just wondering how you were getting on and then I saw you here, pregnant and alone aside from little Aiden. Come with me, I'm having tea and it's too chilly for you to be out here. No, no, no," she shook her head at Shego for grasping hold of the stroller bars and grabbed them herself. "I'll push."

Shego shrugged and walked back with Nanny Nane.

"What's this?" Shego pointed to a picture of what looked to be a mansion.

Nanny Nane peered at he picture before drawing back with a long, suffering sigh. "That was my Nanny Academy."

"Nanny Academy?"

"Nanny Academy."

Shego paused to think. "Nanny Academy?"

"Goodness dear, you sound like a broken record. Yes, I ran a nanny academy."

"But, that just sounds so… okay, you ran a nanny academy. Um, what happened to it?"

"Oh, you know dear. Times change, people move on to new fads, and England wasn't slow to the march towards the end of the old ways."

Shego scratched her head. "Uh, right. So, so what happened to the-?"

"I'm getting there dearie, I'm getting there. Biscuit?" she lifted a plate. Shego politely declined and wondered if this story was actually worth the suspense it offered. "My academy had trained the strictest nannies the world had ever seen."

"So no Mary Poppins then?"

"That dreadful woman! Going on dates when she should have kept a more watchful eye on the children. Dancing and shaking her body in most unflattering ways!" Nanny Nane brooded on thoughts of the despicable woman before lighting up again when she remembered someone wanted to listen to her stories. She made sure to keep her voice somber. "No one wanted stern and strict nannies anymore. Indeed they were more inclined to hire a Marry Poppins like character than a Nanny Nane's Nanny Academy graduate. Soon the academy had to be closed." Nanny Nane took a sip of her strong Earl Grey. Shego managed to discretely roll her eyes. Not worth the suspense, however…

"Would you be willing to watch Aiden now and then?" Shego asked her eagerly.

"Now and then?"

"Yes, sort of like a… pre- pre-school."

Nanny Nane's smile grew wide. "Why, I'd be delighted. It'd be nice to look after babies again. And when he's old enough we can discuss my original punishment strategies."

"Oh… yes. Looking forward to it." Shego privately wondered whether or not she'd have to deal with a grown Aiden resenting her for forcing him in with Nanny Nane. But this was too convenient to pass up.

"So how is that one coming along?" Nanny Nane nodded to her stomach.

"Oh, fine thank you."

"How is the father, oh, I hope he isn't dreary! Dull men are no fun to sleep with. Is he dull?"

Shego cast away the disturbing thought of Nanny Nane sleeping with _anybody _and instead looked down at her stomach and rubbed it. "No, no dull is the last thing he is." Evil, bastardly, manipulative, dead sexy.

Nanny Nane poured some tea for both of them and took a sip, quirking her mouth into a smile. "The love of your life?"

"Uh, no. He's the love of someone else's life." Shego replied truthfully. She shivered. The cold had finally caught up with them.

"Oh, my." Nanny Nane leaned in interested. "Not someone you know though?"

Shego hastily took a sip of hot tea and nearly choked on the burning feeling coursing through her throat. Nanny Nane waited patiently. "Actually, yes. My best friend."

Nanny Nane's eyes became wide and her beaked shaped nose became more pronounced. Shego continued on talking. "She's the best friend I've ever had. I love her." She looked up from her tea to gaze into Nanny Nane's wide eyes. "No, more. Something more than love."

Nanny Nane held her gaze but settled back in her comfy chair. "I take it," she began slowly. "That the woman, who is the love of this man's life, doesn't know."

Shego shook her head slowly. "No. But she isn't the love of his life. He's the love of hers." Nanny Nane raised a brow. "He doesn't have a love of his life, besides himself." Shego looked down again. She wasn't sure why she was confessing all of this except that it felt liberating to do so in front of someone who wasn't so highly critical. Her parents were unhelpful and she could guess what a priest would say. But she really just wanted someone to listen to her. "And it's worse."

"How could it possibly be worse?" Nanny Nane asked in an awed tone.

Shego sighed and patted her stomach again. "She really wanted to have his baby."

Nanny Nane face relaxed after a few moments when it was clear that Shego was done. "Well." She said. She paused. "Well," she twiddled with her thumbs before sipping her tea once more. "Well, if you have true friendship with a woman, then you have something that's rare and wonderful, and I think you must know that. But if this child is everything that she wanted, then you must 'tread softly, because you tread on her dreams.'" She looked at Shego kindly. "Do you know who said that?"

"No."

"Yeats, ducky."

* * *

Ron wasn't a particularly violent person. He had hardly gotten into scraps when he was in school and that didn't change when he went to college. He was an easygoing guy. The fact that Josh could provoke him into slamming him against the wall, just spoke a lot about Josh.

"Watch your mouth." Ron was snarling at him.

Josh laughed. An irritating, sneering laugh. Ron fought to suppress the urge to choke him. "What kinda faggot are you, eh? Get the fuck off of me!"

"Take back what you said you dirty-"

"Oh spare me the _nobleness_ Stoppable. We all know you're a very loyal bitch. I'm sure Kim will have a treat for you when you tell her all about how you defeated the big bad husband."

Husband. Right. He was Kim's husband. It probably wouldn't do to hurt her husband. Ron lessened his grip on him and Josh slid a couple inches down the wall before roughly shoving Ron away from him. He shot him a look of contempt before straitening his clothes.

Ron felt slightly ashamed of himself. Not for hurting him, he was an asshole, but for losing control. He had always felt that people, who were not in control of their emotions, were the weaker ones.

"You're a real mother-fucker, you know that?"

"Fuck you." Ron shot back at once.

"No thanks faggot, if you've been with Kim and seen her _begging_ for it like I have you'd-"

"SHUT UP!" Ron flew at him in a rage. Seeing nothing but red he punched and kicked blindly, hoping to damage any part he could of the man.

Josh, unfortunately, was not without moves and soon tackled Ron down. Who would expect a writer to be so fit? "Listen to me, ass face," Ron felt Josh's hot breath on his ear. "Get over it. I'm married to her and you're just the friend. One of us lasts, one doesn't." Here he twisted Ron's arm and Ron fought down a whimper. "Suck it up."

Ron was still spouting venom in his head as Josh got off of him. "Do you love her?" he asked sullenly. Josh walked away but called back, "Do you?"

"More than you." Ron muttered angrily. "You had no right to hurt her!" he shouted at him.

"You've no right to pry!" Josh shouted back.

Ron swore angrily when he got back home. He shouldn't have stalked down Josh, especially since he just clearly lost, but after seeing him make out with all those girls at that club, where in his opinion Josh was getting too old for anyway, he had been thrown into a frenzy of unleashed rage that he had suppressed in hopes that Kim would come to her senses. Why could she not see she was better than him? And exactly how was Josh making his living?Kim said he was a writer? What the fuck did he write? How to Keep a Failed Relationship Going in 10 Days? _Lame joke, Ron_. Well, he wasn't in the mood for jokes.

Ron looked at his calendar and saw that Kim's birthday would be coming up soon. Bad, Josh would be there. Good, Shego would be there and he found her obvious intense dislike of Josh gratifying. Plus, Shego was amusing to be around. Kim had told him that she was pregnant… perhaps he should get her a gift or something. He smiled in a silly way before his mood turned sour again.

"Josh." He spat the name out. "You fucker, I hope you go down."

* * *

**Okay… well, I know Kim herself hasn't been very prominent recently, but she's coming back! I realized that I had been ignoring Ron too much and as he comes to be more important in later chapters I figured I'd make this his big debut. Also, it was so much fun to use Nanny Nane in this! I always liked that character but couldn't figure what story to use her in. I very nearly used DNAmy in her place but figured that this Shego wouldn't like to talk to her as much. Anyway… reviews appreciated. Always looking for a way to make this story better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Four Months Later**

Divorce, thought Kim, was an ugly word. When she was younger, much younger, fuck, shit, and bitch were ugly words that inexplicably became part of her daily vocabulary. But _this_, this word that reverberated through the air and pounded on her delicate ears… she did not want that to be part of her language.

"You want a what?" Her voice was faint. Weak.

"A divorce." His voice was calm. Disconnected from her tragedy. How could he be so cold?

She wanted to be able to let him go. She hated women in the movies who begged their husbands to stay or asked them why they left. As if knowing the reason mattered.

"Why?" she asked.

She searched her mind for a reason. She had been faithful. She had been loving. She knew he was annoyed when she was lost in space; such was the fate of an artist. But that was no good reason. Was it- oh, god. Was she not pleasing enough for him? She knew he slept around but always, she had convinced herself, he loved only her.

"Perhaps I'm not cut out for marriage."

"Perhaps?" It was the wrong word to use; it instilled a misled hope into her. A sense of purpose to dedicate herself to winning him back; winning him over. _Perhaps._

"I'm _not_ cut out for marriage." Her posture droops, defeated, and already he has caused more damage than he intended. "I have to go now." He hesitates. She's not far from him and if he reaches out to her quickly he can plant a kiss on her cheek; one last kiss. She closes her eyes as he turns away, the spot on her cheek where he might have kissed her burning.

The silence was deafening in the apartment. Kim went into the bathroom and drew herself a shower. In the living room the bright purple couch seemed to have lost some of its shine. Its pillows were slightly overturned and there were scrapes on the floor where it was dragged.

The silence is rippled with sound from the running water. Kim's sobs are silent enough and don't pierce the air. She scrubbed herself hard. Divorce was a dirty word.

* * *

"Shego?"

"Kimmie?"

"Shego, I need-"

"Oh, hold on Kim. Just a sec- WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M ON THE PHONE!"

Kim pulled the phone back with a sigh and rubbed her forehead. She heard Aiden's voice come through the line. "Hello Auntie Kim. Mommy's a bit busy right now. Rune just woke and won't shut up."

Kim smiled slightly. "That's okay, Aiden. How about you talk to me until your mother comes back on the line. How's school?"

Aiden engaged her in a very boring discussion on his gym class ("I've been dodging mommy's plasma blasts so dodge ball is no big deal") before Shego came back on the line.

"Hey Kim, what's up?"

"Can you get away?"

"Why?"

"I just… I need to tell you something and it doesn't feel right to do it over the phone."

Shego paused for a heartbeat before replying. "Sure, I'll get Nanny Nane to watch the kids. Sit tight, I'll be right over."

* * *

"…and of course I _knew _that things had been shaky for ages but-but this," Kim blew her nose. "This just came out of left field."

"Right, right, but- it is for the best, don't you think? I mean…" Shego stumbled on her words as Kim lifted her tear stained face up.

"I. Love. Him." She stated bitterly. Then with a wail she collapsed onto Shego's shoulder; her mutterings indiscernible save for the occasional "Josh" and "miss him terribly" and "great in bed". Shego bit her tongue hard to stop herself from slandering his name. Kim didn't need a critic, she reminded herself. Just a shoulder to cry on.

When Kim had cried the last of her tears Shego partially carried her to the stairs leading to her bedroom. She craned her neck up and counted the stairs with her eyes. She turned to Kim who was leaning on her. "Sorry Kimmie. Looks like it's the couch tonight."

She lay Kim down on the couch before retrieving a blanket from upstairs to cover her with. She brushed the hair out of Kim's eyes and gave her a swift kiss on the forehead.

"I know you're not happy now," she whispered. "But soon you'll come to realize that he was so very undeserving of you."

* * *

**Two Months Later**

"This is it!" Shego shouted disgustedly. "You have been moping for far too long now. You have to get up!"

Kim waved her away with her hand. "Your fat ass is blocking the TV."

Shego clenched her fists and ignored the insult. "You don't even _like_ sports."

"I used to watch it with Josh."

Shego clenched her teeth and willed her body not to react to that loathsome name. Ever since Josh had left Kim had become even more fixated on him. It was an obsession that was frankly scaring Shego.

"Kim," she said. "You've been here, cooped up, for too long. You've never gone this long without sex, and I don't think you are all there emotionally. Maybe you-"

Kim snapped her eyes to Shego and cut in coldly. "Maybe you should focus on raising your own children before you start trying to raise me."

"Maybe you should start acting your age and not like you're in high school. It's pathetic."

"Pathetic? What? That I feel? Well I'm sorry Shego but some people in the world develop emotional connections with people- we can't all be cold promiscuous whores like-"

"Okay, now I _know_ you are not going there!"

"What? You've made it perfectly clear what you think of me. I'm just returning the favor and letting you know that I think you're a-"

"What? Exactly what am I?"

Kim opened her mouth angrily before her brain caught up to what her mouth was saying. She shut it and looked down at the floor. Shego, for her part, attempted to calm down. Kim had not meant what she said. She was going through a very emotional time right now and needed her friends to support her. To relax her.

"Hey Kimmie?"

"Hmm?"

Shego walked to the television and turned it off. "We're going to the beach."

* * *

"YAY! HELLO SEA!" Shego laughed madly as she ran toward the waves; her long black hair whipping behind her.

"Shego, I'm cold!" Kim called complaining.

Shego seemed not to have heard her. She darted in and out of approaching waves crashing against the sand, all the while laughing. Despite herself Kim felt the corners of her mouth quirk up at the sight of her younger friend acting out her inner lunatic.

Shego turned back to her as a particularly strong wave attempted to bowl her over. "Come on and join us!" She shouted back.

Kim laughed. "No, I don't want to get wet. It's the middle of winter!"

"Oh, come on!" Shego stamped her foot. "Don't make me force you!"

"And how will you force me?" She knew the answer before Shego lit her hands. She ran after Kim who dodged the low level blasts and eventually cornered her towards the sea.

"You're mad!" Kim shouted at her.

Shego was bent over laughing. "You're too easy!"

Kim rolled her eyes at her hysterics. "Yeah, yeah. You got me in here, now can we go?"

Shego straightened up at once, a stern look in her eye. "Absolutely not."

"But it's _cold_."

"Only for a moment, then you get used to it. Let the world know you're here! That you're coming at it! Charge those waves! Leave all your bitterness behind… and Josh." She hesitated before saying his name; unsure how Kim would react to it.

Kim sighed before turning away from Shego and, feeling ridiculous, ran toward the waves. Shego let out a whoop at the sight of Kim running in the water!

"That's right Kim! That's right! Let it out!"

Kim did feel, oddly, free. She supposed this was what Shego always felt like. Every time she did something rash. Boundless. She splashed around a bit before the cold caught up with her.

She bounded back to Shego, frowning as she noticed how soggy her shoes were. "Okay," she said crossly; her feeling of freedom had dissolved in the bitter wind. "Now we're going."

* * *

Back in the car Kim turned to Shego. "I want to thank you, for bringing me here today. For these past months. For putting up with me. Thank you."

Shego smiled at her from her place behind the steering wheel. "S'what friends are for."

"I know, but I haven't been much of a joy to be around, nor much of a friend. I… know you're busy with Aiden and Rune."

Shego waved a hand at her. "It's no problem, really." Well, it had been a bit annoying. But she held onto the belief that Kim would snap out of it.

"Well, anyway, I didn't mean to be such a bother. But, it's just hard… being lonely. Of course, you've never been lonely," (here there was a trace of bitterness), "What with the boys and all."

"Oh, I could do with being alone. It's cheap."

They drove on a little while longer before Shego spied a bar off the road. "Ooh, come on! Drinky!"

* * *

A group of men grew quiet as Shego and Kim passed them, drinks in hand, to sit at a booth. Shego batted an eyelash at one of them and immediately they roared with laughter before seemingly conferring with one another. Kim grinned at Shego whilst sliding into the booth next to her.

"You can't help yourself, can you?"

Shego giggled a bit. "Nope."

"Hey, doll! Come on and sit with us, eh?" One of the men called out to her. Shego smiled but ignored them and turned to Kim.

"Toast?"

"I met Josh in a bar like this." Kim spoke absently.

"I'll not drink to that." Shego said sternly. Painful memories of her too meeting Josh in the exact same bar Kim had, surfaced.

"Okay, well, I met you in a bar like this."

"I'll drink to that."

"I still have that picture." Kim said after they clanged glasses.

"What picture?"

"Of you balancing orange juice on your belly. From when I first met you."

Shego smiled. "You're very lucky I didn't take offence to that."

"Yes I am." Kim agreed. She hesitated before confessing. "I've never told you this, but, I envy you."

"Me?" Shego was taken aback. "What, two kids, different fathers, single mother, forced to work odd jobs and cleaning houses and not any closer to going back to college and earning a degree? Yeah, I really got it right."

"No, you got everything." Kim insisted. "A lovely home; full of noise, two fantastic boys who adore you."

"Jesus, Kim. You've got your own art studio. You make a proper income!"

Kim sighed and stared into her drink. "I don't have my Josh."

Shego looked at her sadly. "You've got me, haven't you? And the boys. And Ron. And your friends and family." When Kim did not say anything back Shego leaned closer and squeezed her arm. "Tell me, Kim, just one more time. Why do you love him so much?"

Kim looked up at her, her eyes wide. "I was lonely. He rescued me. I was never alone when I knew he was coming home."

"Even if you knew he was with… _other_ women?" Like me.

Kim's response was hesitant; filled with shame. "He still came back to me."

After a while, even Shego's metabolism couldn't deal with the amount of drinks they were consuming.

"Shall we walk this off a bit?" she asked Kim.

"Yeah."

They clasped hands as they walked around the small town behind the bar and highway. After a few minutes of silence Shego turned curiously to Kim. "You're not thinking of Josh are you?"

"Yeah." Kim said sheepishly. "A little bit. Why did he go?" She asked suddenly. "I mean, why did he _really_ go? Do you think I drove him away? Was I too focused on my work?"

"No!" Shego shook her head vehemently. "Don't be ridiculous. If you ask me, I don't think he ever really loved you."

Kim mulled that over. "What do you really think of love? Do you think it exists?" Shego stayed quiet so Kim continued on. "Do you think we take up with people who make us feel sexier, and stay with them because we feel desirable?" Shego continued to stay quiet but clutched Kim closer to her; linking arms and resting her head on Kim's shoulder. "I mean, like, is there one person for us and after they're gone no matter what happens, or who else you sleep with, you're alone. Like… the ghost who stayed with the flock but never found another ghost." Shego quirked an eyebrow at the odd metaphor but still stayed silent. "You don't think Josh was my ghost?" They had stopped in front of an antique furniture store.

"No, Kim." Shego finally said quietly. "I don't think Josh is anyone's ghost."

Shego dropped Kim off at her house. "You know, I think I'll have a house warming party."

"A house warming party? But you've lived there for years."

"Yeah, but this is the first one without Josh."

Shego stared at her. "Wow, are you actually moving on?"

Kim smiled slightly. "Ah, I'm getting there." She shut the door behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew! That took a while to update. 'Kay, next chapter is the house warming party. Shego, Ron, Monique, Nanny Nane, and… others. Next chapter, the drama enfolds! Stay tuned and please, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Well, it took forever to get this chapter out. Don't blame me, blame finals. I hope people like this chapter. Please review, it'll be a help to know how people take this story. And any ideas on what I should add to future chapters would be appreciated. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"Okay… so how exactly do we start preparing for a dinner party?" Kim mused as she walked passed the aisles.

Shego huffed as she followed. "What do you mean 'we'? This is your dinner party."

"Well, I can't figure this stuff all on my own. I've never had a dinner party before."

"Well, neither have I." Shego pointed out.

"Well, this is good practice for you then." Kim countered merrily. "Here," she shoved a paper and pen into Shego's hands. "Take note of everything you think we'll need and write down the prices. Then we can go home and figure out the budget."

"Math?" Shego complained.

"You're going to be a bio-chemist, Shego! Don't you think math is ultimately in your future anyway?"

Shego groaned but stalked off to do Kim's bidding.

"Vodka… scotch… beer… wine… more wine… Shego, is there anything on here that's not liquor?"

Shego silently circled a word with her pen.

"Coke." Kim sighed. "But how is this going to feed seven of us?"

Shego shrugged. "Can't um… Ron come and whip something up?

Kim glanced at her quickly before smirking. Ever since her birthday party a few years back Shego had been a bit taken with Ron. She had no idea what they talked about but they certainly hit it off, though neither one asked the other out. "Yeah," she said slowly. "I'll ask him if he could come over and help out. Ooh, which reminds me. Could you mail these invitations?"

Shego accepted the small pile of invites and looked through them quickly. Each card had a drawing by Kim that comically resembled each recipient. A computer for a head for Wade; pants zooming away from a boy's legs for Ron; a gorgeous dress on a princess for Monique; robotic arms for Felix; babies crawling on top of a screaming woman for Nanny Nane; and a green ring of fire around a girl for Shego.

"You know," Kim said as Shego put this last one into an envelope. "You're going to have to tell me about how you got your powers sometime."

"Yeah, maybe." _It's one of two secrets I hope you'll never find out, Kimmie.

* * *

_

**A Week Later**

_Knock Knock_

Kim ran to the door excited. "Ah, good, you came." She said brightly. She kissed both Shego and Nanny Nane on the cheeks and let them in.

"Ah," Nanny Nane exclaimed walking towards Kim's open kitchen area. "The mouthwatering aroma of food being prepared, the soft glow of candle light, the tempting sizzle of onion, and garlic and olive oil… Ronald this smells delicious!"

Ron smiled at her from his place behind the counter mixing spices. "Thanks, Nanny."

Shego caught sight of a picture of Josh. "What's that doing here?" she demanded. Kim blushed as she took the picture of its shelf. "I forgot that was there." She looked up and rolled her eyes at Shego's expression. "I'm putting it away, see?" She flung it in a closet.

"Hi, Shego!" Ron called hesitantly.

Shego immediately turned at the sound of her name, beaming. She bounded towards him. "Hello, Ron. Whatcha making?"

"A sauce for the pasta. Here," he took a wooden spoon and dipped it into the bowl before lifting it out and putting his hand underneath it so it wouldn't drip onto the oven. "Take a sip. Don't forget to blow."

She gently blew on the sauce before tasting it a little. "Oh, Ron." She gushed. "That's delicious."

He laughed. "Thanks. Here Nanny," he called. "Want a try as well?"

She came forward and tasted it too. She paused as she tasted it and turned to him. "How much Vodka did you put in it?"

"None, I don't put Vodka in it."

"Oh, Ronald!" she admonished. "There always has to be _some_ Vodka in everything! Here." She pointed to the Vodka on the counter.

Ron sighed but picked it up and poured a little. "Happy?"

"Oh, a little more dear… no, no, don't stop… just a little more dear…" She raised her eyebrows at Ron's bewildered face. "This is a dish to reveal your soul." She whispered.

Shego took a taste test. "Um, Nanny?" she said.

"Yes, dear?"

"I think I'm drunk already."

An hour later and all the guests had arrived.

"A toast to Kim," Felix raised his glass at the dinner table. "To her first dinner party. May it be the first of many."

"To Kim." They all repeated before draining their glasses. Immediately cheerful chatter followed as everyone caught up.

"Have you thought about getting new trousers, Ronald?" Nanny Nane asked after everybody had fallen under the influence of the drinks and the sauce. Ron pulled up his pants that had once again inexplicably fallen off.

"I like my trousers." Ron defended, settling down on his seat next to Shego. "And they like me."

"Your thighs look happy in them." A very tipsy Shego leaned over his chair to have a close look at them.

"They are happy." Ron agreed.

"Something's getting happier." Monique said slyly. Wade giggled beside her.

"Are you still with Zita?" Kim asked Felix.

"Mmm." He drained his wine glass and smacked his lips. "Yes we've been on for a year now."

"That's good. You look happy."

Felix smiled and cut a piece of pie. "I'm going to break up with her tomorrow."

Kim glared at him. "You men." She hissed.

Felix shrugged innocently.

"Stop it, Shego." Kim drawled.

Shego picked up her head off Ron's shoulder heavily and willed her eyes to focus on Kim's. "What?" she asked stupidly.

"Stop molesting Ron!" she giggled. "She likes you." She told a dazedly grinning Ron.

She threw a grape at Shego's hand that was on Ron's chest. She threw another at her face and Shego yelped.

"Hey!" She blindly reached for a raison and threw but it hit Monique instead.

"Hey!" Monique laughed. She threw one at Felix who threw one at Nanny Nane who threw one at Wade until soon everyone was involved in a drunken fruit fight around the table.

"Hey!" shouted Kim; half laughing, half exasperated. "Leave him alone!"

"I won't, I won't!" Shego cried. "I won't leave Ron." And she grabbed him and, both laughing, smacked a kiss on his lips.

Wade wolf whistled before falling backwards and passing out.

After gulping down another round of beer Shego waved her finger in Kim's general direction and announced to the table, "She's pissed off because Ron likes me and-and she can't get Josh out of her mind and she should." Here she leaned toward Kim from across the table and spat out, "Because he's an ass!"

Kim looked at her incredulous. "Well, I know Josh wasn't a saint but, I loved him."

"Aw, come here." Monique drew her into a half hug.

"And what makes you such an expert on Josh?" Kim asked Shego.

"I slept with him."

The room stilled. Shego swayed a little where she stood (when had she stood up?) grasping a glass of Ron's wine. Monique took her arm off Kim's and stared at Shego; as did Felix, Ron, Nanny Nane, and Kim.

"What?" Kim looked at her shocked.

"I said I slept with him."

Kim looked around the table for some sign of the joke before turning back to Shego her lips starting to tremble. "H-how? W-wha-" here her stutters overcame her ability to form words.

"Oh," Shego laughed humorously. "Easy. Very easy. He's a bastard. But a great fucker as well. Dangerous combination isn't it?" She took a breath, "There's more."

Nanny Nane stood up immediately. "No, S-Shego. This is not the time."

Shego drained her glass before looking Kim in the eye. "Rune's his son." Nanny Nane fell down in her seat.

Kim stared up at her. Blank faced. She swallowed as if a pot had been stuck in her throat and got up. Shego looked at her evenly, but her knees were shaking and her heart had begun to thump faster. The alcohol wasn't helping at all.

"You…" Kim shook her head, unable to carry on. She turned, trembling, facing the wall, her back to her audience and Shego. Taking a few shallow breaths she steadied herself. "You cow. You knew I wanted to have Josh's baby." She was still facing the wall.

"What was in that sauce?" Felix mumbled.

"A bottle of Vodka at least." Nanny Nane answered regretfully.

"Kimmie, baby." Monique said tenderly. "You should-"

Without preamble Kim whirled around and tossed her half filled glass of red wine into Shego's face. "You shit, Shego!" She shouted into Shego's now gasping face. "You fucking piece of slutty shit!"

"Stop this." Nanny Nane stood up again. "And let's sort this out *hic* cal-calmly."

"Fuck calmly." Kim shouted. "Shego's a whore."

"No she's not she's been in hell about this for years."

Kim paused as she digested this information before turning to the source. Wade squirmed slightly in his seat when they locked gazes. "Oh, so you knew, then?"

Felix mumbled indistinctly. Kim turned her glare onto him. "What was that?"

"I said she had to tell someone. She knew it would break your heart."

Kim sat down heavily. They all knew, kept this secret from her. "And you?" Ron looked up quietly. "Did you know too?"

Ron didn't have to answer. Shego sat down slowly.

Kim snorted suddenly. "You've all been laughing at me behind my back."

"Oh don't be silly. We haven't been laughing, we've been feeling sorry for you."

"Oh Ron!" Monique wailed. "Don't be such an idiot."

Shego took a breath. "Look, I didn't mean it. Not the way it came out. And I- I didn't mean to say it here but… look I was cooped up inside for months with Aiden, and shit, Kim, I was horny but when I met him I _didn't_ know who he was. But, he sure as hell knew who I was."

Kim ignored her words. "You're a shit. You're a shit and a liar." She took a breath. "Get out." She looked round her table, at her friends. "You're all shits. Why don't you all get out?"

They looked back at her, wary. Not yet sure what she was trying to convey.

"Go on! Go on! Laugh at me!" Kim shouted. One by one they stood up and started out.

Kim sniffled and her voice broke. "Laugh at me."

Shego stayed sitting. "Kimmie-"

"FUCK OFF." Shego jumped startled.

"Okay, fine." She muttered. "I'll just get my coat and I'll be going."

Kim watched her as she went.

"Shego," she called out. Shego stopped immediately and turned to face her. Her big emerald eyes widened further in cautious hope. "I hate you." Kim said clearly.

Shego closed the door. Kim collapsed, in the safety of her solitude, in tears.

* * *

Shego breathed in the night air with quick shallow gasps. Distantly she heard Felix telling her to come along, they had to go. In a quick second she allowed the last vestiges of her self-control go and the group behind her watched in awe at the emerald flames seeping from her body into the midnight sky. Then she was off.

Nanny Nane sighed as she picked up the heels Shego left behind. "Well, Ronald." She dropped the heels into his hands. "Since you're the one she's been necking all evening, you get the privilege of escorting her home."

Ron sighed as he took off after her.

Monique, Felix, Wade, and Nanny Nane walked slowly behind.

"You think she'll be all right?" Monique asked quietly, looking back at Kim's apartment.

"Aw, it's Kim. She can get through anything." Wade said.

"Yeah, but I'm beginning to bet that we haven't exactly been there for her," Felix said remorsefully. "What if she gets better, but doesn't let us back in?"

"Don't worry about it, ducklings." Nanny admonished them. "These things always work themselves out in the end."

* * *

"Shego, wait up!"

_Shego wasn't waiting, Shego was running. Running where her feet always took her, always guided her._

"Shego!"

_She was ready for the smell. The smell always came first. Before she saw the waves crash on the shore. Before she heard the ocean's pounding in her head. She was ready for the smell so strong that everything else would be gone. Everything else would just be washed away._

Ron huffed as he caught up to Shego. Practically crawling, he joined her at her top stoop.

"You're a- you're a hell of a runner."

"I meant to come to the ocean," Shego said, disregarding his comment. "That's where I always run to when things get hard. I go to the ocean and it soothes me. Makes me calmer, and makes everything simpler. I meant to go; I thought that was where I was going until I got here. That's when I realized, I can't go." She turned to stare at Ron and he was startled to see tears in her eyes. "I have Aiden and Rune waiting for me, and bills to pay by tomorrow and a whole lot of other shit to deal with. I can't just go running to water's edge."

She took a deep breath. She was taking a lot of those lately.

"I've never lived on my own. Not ever in my life. I went from my parents, to a few weeks in a dorm, to Junior, to Aiden and Rune. And I love them, but…"

Ron stayed silent as she struggled with her next words.

"And the one… woman who's been making it easier for me to go on, I've lost her!" She stared out into the vacant street before suddenly exploding with tears. "Oh, Ron, I've slept with Josh!"

She looked at him this time, really looked at him so he took that as an okay to engage.

"I know, lucky Josh."

She sniffled as she once again attempted self-control. "You don't think I'm a shit then?"

"You always seemed sweet to me."

She looked down at the ground and back to his eyes. "I wanted to tell her. I tried. But, how do you tell a woman that you've slept with her husband and had his kid?"

"It's all right Shego."

"No," she grasped her shoes from his hand and stood up. "No it isn't." Ron stood up as she unlocked her door.

"Good night, Ron." She said. "Thanks for walking me home."


End file.
